The Harrix
by Kaiden
Summary: A crossover between Harry Potter and The Matrix. I've working on this all night so please r&r, flame if you must.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't know why but I gotta put one of these in. Just to make sure I don't get my arse sued off by Warner, Bloomsbury, Scholastic or the omnipresent lawyers of the goddess of the written word, Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I hereby decree that I own none of the characters in this story.  
  
Foreword:  
I originally came up with the idea for a Harry Potter/The Matrix story when I came across a Half-Life/The Matrix story. After watching The Matrix a few times I realised that it is possible to intermingle certain aspects of either stories, so I decided to take The Matrix plot and story line and throw it into the Harry Potter universe. So here it is! The one, the only, the highly anticipated. Harry Potter vs The Matrix.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Hermione was tired and hungry, but she still had her job to do and, she decreed to herself, she was going to do it well. She was in a dank, wet and smelly hotel room. It had cost her five dollars for a night here. Well it had actually costed fourteen sickles and three knuts but these days wizard gold was of little use, she had a large stash of gold galleons but the fact was that finding someone to exchange money was almost as difficult as finding ways of making money. Yes, she was on the run. Hermione and a few companions were forced to move to America for two reasons. The first being that Lord Voldemort had completely overrun Britain. The Ministry of Magic is non-existent; the only wizards that live in Britain are in hiding. The Muggle Government is all but destroyed and London itself is a ruin, the only places it is comparable to are many countries in World War 2. Three years after Hermione and her accomplices came to New York, Voldemort himself and his Death Eaters followed. Voldemort took a different tact in America; He took over the Muggle Government and has a stronger grip on it than the president does. What's worse is that the Death Eaters now control the Muggle law enforcement. They have labelled Hermione and her group as fugitives, and are being hunted every second. Though through all this, The muggles have no idea that magic exists, which Hermione thinks, is a good thing. The second reason they moved to New York was because He was here, the man who, Dumbledore believed, would make everything stop. He alone, as the Oracle had predicted, would bring the rule of Lord Voldemort to an end because, as all non-muggles knew, he had done it once before.  
  
Outside, unknown to Hermione inside the old building, there were a gang of police cars, two police officers were talking quietly, when suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere three robed figures approached one of the officers, he looked up at the building then back at the officer. "Lieutenant," said the first robed figure. "You were given specific orders" 'What the hell is with this guy?' was the lieutenant's first thought; here he was sending his men to take on a well known criminal. Then, out of the blue, comes this weirdo from some branch government agency with no sense of dress, telling him his not doing his job right. "Hey, I'm just doing my job." He said in a bored tone, "You give me any juris - my - diction crap, you can cram it up your ass." Behind the first robed figure came one of the two that were following. "Lucius!" This was obviously the name of the man that seemed to be the leader of the trio, they whispered in a hushed tone for a few moments. The Lieutenant got the impression they were talking about him and said, quite hurriedly. "I think we can handle one little girl. I sent in two units, they're bringing her down now." The man named Lucius eyed him for a few moments and said. "No Lieutenant, your men are already dead." With that the three hooded figures swept past the stunned Police Officer.  
  
Hermione had planted a Port Key in the hotel room, she waited. The Port Key was activated after 11 p.m so she had to wait until then before she could return. He was living in the building just next to this one, they had been looking for him quite some time, and now, they had found him. She eyed the wall clock hungrily, fifteen minutes to. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a flood of light filled the room "Stand up! Put your hands behind your head!" As Hermione's heart filled with despair, she slowly stood. As one of the policemen approached her with cuffs she knew what she had to do, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Her mind was streaking along, reciting a mantra-like incantation that Dumbledore taught her, in her head. "What is magic? Magic is everywhere. Why can't muggles use it? Their bodies don't accept. What does magic do? It increases our ability. How many abilities does it effect? One hundred and sixteen. Which ability do you want to focus on? Reaction and Reflex. What will happen? These abilities will intensify. What will I do? Believe it. What will I do? Know it. What will I do? Know it!" Many times Hermione wondered if this was true, wether magic was just a matter of biology, but as the policeman grabbed her wrist, two soft words escaped her lips "Know it." With this the Police Officer paused for a split second but for Hermione, it was enough.   
  
Fast as a flash she grabbed his arm, twisted and with a swift movement of her other hand, the policeman's arm was broken, she jumped into the air. Time, for her, seemed to slow down, this didn't make her any faster, but it gave her mind enough time to calculate what she had to do and what movements she had to make. For the police everything was going at a normal pace, except that her reflex and reactions were way above what they'd ever seen in their lives, which Hermione grimly knew, were about to end. By the time she hit the ground the policeman, who had recently stood in front of her, was lying on the floor dead. And before the other policemen knew what was happening she already had one used as a human shield. Quick as anything, the wand was in hand and the words "Avada Kedavra!" had escaped her mouth, as she and her companions were allowed by Dumbledore to use the illegal killing curse. "But only," he had warned. "If your own mortal self is in danger." One of the policemen had crumpled on the floor and the other had pulled his gun out. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, then the policeman began to shoot. Hermione quickly jumped out of the way while her Human shield was being railed, by the time he had realised she had moved, she picked up a chair and threw it at him. The leg had him square in the temple and he also fell to the floor. A few seconds after she regained her breath the only word she was capable of saying was "shit!"  
  
Hermione pulled a small orange box from a pocket in her black robes. On one side was a dark hole that looked as if it went on forever but on the other side, curiously enough, the orange box looked to be about two inches thick, she spoke into the hole. "Dumbledore, The Port Key was traced, I don't know how." From the dark hole came a voice, it seemed to echo slightly, as if on the other side of the seemingly infinite pipe there was a person talking back. "I know," The voice that obviously belonged to a man named Dumbledore sounded aged, yet it was alert and nimble "They cut the connection, theirs no time, you're going to have to find another exit." "Are there any Death Eaters?" At this question Dumbledore paused for a moment, as if unsure of answering the question. "Yes." He finally said. "Damn it!" Was Hermione's only reply. "You have to focus, Hermione. There's a Port Key at Wells and Lake in a phone booth. You can make it." Hermione became resolute and she knew what had to be done. "Alright." She put the orange box back in her black robes and began to run.  
  
She jumped out of a window and looked down into the empty street, there, all alone, was a death eater. He was just standing there, looking at her, not moving, not blinking. The sight gave her the shivers. She didn't have much time to think about it because some policemen had just ran into the room behind her, and she knew that this time they would be occupied by a black cloaked figure. Without hesitation she quickly began climbing the ladder to the roof, she didn't have any set way of getting to the Port Key but she obviously couldn't jump down. Death Eaters had mastered the art of using magic to enhance their abilities, Hermione and her company are only capable of making their minds increase their thinking load, Death Eaters are somehow able to be faster and stronger than imaginable. No one she knows has been able to do what a Death Eater does, but Dumbledore says, He's case is very different indeed. As Hermione ran across the rooftop she could sense the Death Eater and policemen running behind her, the policemen she could take, not willingly but if she had to. The Death Eater on the other hand was something else, she doubted even her and two other wizards could take them on, their magic was different, elusive, it was a branch of magic she had never seen before. Quickly, but not as fast as she would want, she neared the edge of the roof, the road below was four lanes thick, but even if that would stop a normal person, this didn't seem to preoccupy her at all. She pulled her wand from the pocket of her robes, pointed at herself and muttered something under her breath, and then she jumped. The policemen in pursuit stopped dead in their tracks, at first they thought she was going to drop into the poorly lit street, instead she flew twelve feet into the air. The policemen stared in disbelief, "th-that's impossible!" the other's were too bewildered to say anything. The Death Eater, who was the man who went by the name of Lucius, looked as though her jumping up twelve feet across the street was the most natural thing in the world. On the contrary of stopping, he himself pulled a wand from his robes, pointed it at himself and muttered the same incantation.  
  
On the other side of the road, Hermione hadn't stopped running, she knew that the Death Eater would also jump. Sure enough, as she was rounding a corner, she heard a faint "Avada Kedavra!" As an instinct, she hunched down as she ran, making her less of a target. One split second after she heard the words, a blast of green light took a chunk out of the brick wall next to her. If she hadn't ducked down, that blast would have taken her to the great unknown. But that was something she was prepared to do in order to get rid of Death Eater menace. There, a few metres ahead of her was the edge of the building she was currently on, all she had I to do was reach that, She didn't care how but she knew that if she could make it there she just might make it to the Port Key. But as she neared the edge, she heard someone behind her yell, "Avada-." Before she let herself listen to the end of the spell, she jumped, even though she was still half a metre off course. Instead of trying for the roof, like she was planning to, she aimed for a window instead, mainly because her premature jump stopped her from going the roof.   
  
As she broke through the glass, she rolled down a flight of stairs. As she hit the bottom she already had her wand in hand and had it trained on the door. She lay there for a few moments, regaining her breath. "Get up Hermione," She whispered breathlessly to herself, "just get up." She inhaled one more time and yelled. "Get up!" Fatigued out of her mind, she willed herself to stand. She ran out of the building and through the alley without anything jumping at her. As she neared the corner, the phone began to ring, meaning that the Port Key had become active, she stopped in her tracks as a truck drove past. Suddenly the truck turned and braked, so that it spun around and stopped, facing exactly towards the ringing phone. As the tires squealed with the burst of ignition, Hermione began to run towards the phone with one thought in her head, as long as she got to the phone, everything would be alright. As she picked up the handset, the truck crashed through the glass cage, mangling the metal framework. Nobody could survive that, but as a black cloaked figure approached the booth, there was no body to be found, in a few seconds, the other two had joined him. "She got out." Said the one on the right. "It doesn't matter." Lucius, the driver, sneered as he spoke the words. "The informant is real." Said the one on the left; Lucius nodded, so the left continued "We have the name of their next target." Hurriedly, as if fearful of Lucius' displeasure the one the right said. "His name is Harry Potter." Lucius quickly turned his head, as if the name meant something to him. "We'll need a search running." He continued, but Lucius put up his hand. "There is no need." Lucius walked off; leaving the two to exchange confused glances. Judging by Lucius' behaviour, something more than the usual wizard uprising occurred today, something deeper that he was hiding. For some strange reason, the name 'Harry Potter' meant something to them to, as if remembering a distant dream, but when they tried to grab hold of it, it slipped back into the void. For some reason the name kept trying to break free, as if it were some part of a suppressed memory. Only Lucius knew what was going on and, judging by things, they would know soon enough, wether it were at their own expense or not.  
  
Authors Note:  
Hey guys finally finished. Sorry to all you Americans about the spelling thing, you see, in Australia, we write COLOUR instead of COLOR and FLAVOUR instead of FLAVOR. We all know how you yanks like to take over everything so sorry about that one (no offence intended, I'm just tired from staying up until 6 am and listening to 'The End is the Beginning is the End' repeatedly for eight hours.). My real point is that, I hope you enjoyed it and I got more coming!   
  
P.S. also sorry about using the Metric system instead of Imperial, I just can't get used to it, can never remember how long a foot is (ask anyone down here, nobody knows!)  
  
P.P.S. Go EDMOND BARTON (I am such a patriot) 


	2. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I'm back. I've decided to pick myself up and get back to my writing.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Not too far away, a young man in his early twenties was sleeping, quite uncomfortably, at his computer. Images of just about everything played across his monitor as the computer downloaded them. Suddenly, without warning, his screen became dark. Slowly a message being typed at the top of the screen read "Wake up Harry Potter". The young man slowly opened his eyes. "What the?" Was all that he could reply. After pressing escape several times he resorted to ctrl-alt-del, but to no avail. The message dissapeared, only to have another one replace it. "You have the magic." The man was utterly bewildered. His real name was Thomas Anderson, his on-line name was Harry Potter. He didn't know why but there was something about the name that name that pulled him, it was just a regular name but it held significance, as if from some happy dream in his bleak life. "Follow the white rabbit." What the hell? Follow the white rabbit?" this time the words "knock knock." Appeared and almost as on cue, almost as if it was planned, almost as if it made for some higher purpose, there were two hard knocks on the door. Thomas looked away from the monitor for just a split second, but when he turned back he was extremely surprised to see the machine was completely shut down.  
  
Opening the door slightly he inquired in a hoarse whisper. "Who is it?" "It's Troy." Knowing for sure that Troy wasn't here to harm him, he allowed the door to open further. "Yeah," he said in a bewildered tone "Yeah, your two hours late." "I know," Troy grunted nonchalantly, "It's her fault" He slightly nodded his head to the woman standing beside him and made nothing more of it. Thomas eyed the woman next to him, he had never seen her before, she must have been Troy's "woman of the week". Her make up was done so heavily she looked like she was made from plastic. Thomas turned back to Troy. "You got the money?" Troy pulled a bundle of notes from jacket, tightly bound by an elastic band. "Two thousand grand." Thomas quickly took the money before Troy had a moment to reconsider. He went to his book shelf and pulled out a hard leather book, he opened it and instead of having the pages of a bible, it was hollowed out, filled with a multitude of disks and CD's. He took out one CD and replaced with the notes.   
  
He arrived back at the door and handed Troy the CD. "Hallelujah. You're my saviour, man. My own personal Jesus." Obviously the contents of the CD was going to pull Troy from a lot of trouble, but Thomas knew quite how serious this transaction was. "You get caught using that..." Troy nonchalantly waved his hand, as if to dismiss Thomas' seriousness. "Yeah, I know. This never happened. You don't exist." That last sentence rang in Thomas' ears as if it was yelled at him 'You don't exist'. He turned back to his computer, expecting it to bear another mysterious message, nothing, it was still shut off. Had the messages been some sort of dream? But than how did his dream know that someone was about to knock on the door? "Something wrong, man? You look a little whiter than usual." "My computer..." Thomas started, but he then stopped. He knew that the computers message had little to do with how he felt. The truth was that he had been feeling strange for a long time. It was about a year ago. He just woke up one morning and felt that something was wrong, the feeling had graduilly increased since then, it was also about that time which he began racketeering. "You ever have that feeling where you're not sure wether you're awake or still dreaming?" Troy sighed. "All the time, its called Mescaline, it's the only way to fly." Troy smiled at his own little joke" Hey, it just sounds to me like you need to unplug, man. You know, get some R&R. What do you think, DuJour?" This he was saying to his female companion. "Shall we take him with us?" The woman named DuJour looked him up and down, smiled and said "definetely." Thomas turned away. "I can't, I have work tomorrow." At this DuJour put her arm around Troy, exposing her right shoulder to him. "Come on, it'll be fun, I promise." Thomas didn't really hear this, he was preoccupied with her tattoo one her right shoulder, in the shape of a white rabbit. 'Follow the white rabbit' said the message-dream. It was right about the door, it was probably right about this. He looked her straight in the eye and said. "Yeah, sure, I'll go."  
  
The club was very noir and not to Thomas' taste. He had twice rejected a drink and was even offered some LSD, which he also rejected. He had just come out of the men's room and leaned against a wall when a woman dressed in leather walked up to him. "Hello Harry Potter." That being his on-line name, there were only five people who knew he was connected to it, and she wasn't one of them. "How did you know that name?" he whispered, after all, under that name he committed an almost infinite list of crimes. "I know a lot about you." She seemed to have a British accent, it was also commented that he seemed to have a British accent but as far as he could remember, he had never been there. "Who are you." "My name is Hermione." Thomas looked at her in astonishment. "Hermione, the Hermione? That cracked the IRS database?" Hermione looked down, her ponytail falling across her shoulders. "That was a long time ago." Her tone seemed to have a hint of regret in it. "Jesus!" Hermione looked back into his bright green eyes. "What?" "I just though, um... that you were a guy." Hermione smiled, as if expecting him to say that. "Most guys do." She stared deep into his green eyes, As if expecting to suddenly remember who she was, remember all the times they had together and all the adventures. But there was no spark of recognition, no sudden return of memory, and to say the truth, her glare to freak him out. "It was you on my computer. How did you do that?" "Right now, all I can tell you is that you're in danger. I brought you here to warn you." "Of what?" "They're watching you, Harry." This, obviously, was news to him "Who is?" She stopped him from talking with a movement of her hand. "Please just listen. I know why you're here, Harry. I know what you've been doing. I know why you hardly sleep, why you live alone, and why night after night you sit at your computer. You're looking for him. I know, but it's not him you're looking for. You're was looking for an answer. It's the question that drives us mad. It's the question that brought you here. You know the question just as I do." Somehow, Thomas knew what he had to say, he didn't know how and he didn't know why. "What is magic." Hermione smiled, he said exactly what she expected him to, this might just be the Harry Potter they were looking for, even if he was missing his famous scar. "The answer is out there, Harry. It's looking for you. And it will find you, if you want it to."  
  
Thomas didn't remember anything after that. He didn't even remember how he got home. All he could remember was waking up the next morning, two hours late for work and only being able to say "Shit". Now he was in Mr Rhineheart's office, being given a lecture. "You have a problem with authority, Mr. Anderson. You believe that you are special, that somehow the rules do not apply to you. Obviously you are mistaken. This company is one of the top software companies in the world because every single employee understands that they are part of a whole. Thus if an employee has a problem, the company has a problem. The time has come to make a choice, Mr. Anderson. Either you choose to be at your desk on time from this day forward or you choose to find yourself another job. Do I make myself clear?" Thomas barely heard his very uptight boss when this was said, his mind was wondering to the events of last night, he was also somehow being distracted by the window washers outside the window of this high rise office. "Yes sir, quite clear." At this, he left to get back to his day to day job.  
  
A/N  
Well, it's quite exciting. I'd appreciate some ideas, I still haven't figured how I'm going to translate some plot points from The Matrix to Harry Potter, so I hope you guys could give me a hand with that one. 


	3. Chapter 2

Well hey, here we go again. I just wanna say thanks to Sparkles Chan for probably being the closest thing I have to a friend in this miserable old carcass of a life I have. Also to Basilisk for MSTing "The Cemetery" and also to House Elf for being supportive. I just got my first flame. Someone sent me an E-mail saying that I was my own biggest fan, that I had an over-inflated ego and that my work basically sucked. Apart from that, he seemed like a nice enough guy, though I would like to see some of his writing. Well, enough of my rabbling's, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
For about half an hour, Thomas didn't move, he merely sat in front of his workstation, mulling over last night. He was about to declare the event a dream when a FedEx worker came into his cubicle. "Thomas Anderson?" Thomas was somewhat astonished, he hadn't ordered anything and there was no one who would send him anything. He signed the board and took the small package. "Ok, great, have a nice day." Thomas hadn't even heard him, he had unwrapped the package and, to his extreme surprise, it turned out to be a small orange box. On one side there was a hole that seemed to go on forever, while the other side had no trace of it, but if he was surprised, it was nothing compared to how surprised he was going to get. "Hello." Thomas reeled back, his ears had just thought they heard a voice from the box, but his common sense told him a different story. He slowly put the box to his mouth and said. "Uh, hi." The elder voice spoke again. "Hello Harry Potter, do you know who this is?" Thomas had heard his name maybe once or twice before, but there was no mistaking who it was. Leaning down, so that no one could hear him he whispered. "Dumbledore!" "Yes," he said, obviously happy to be recognised "I've been looking for you, Harry. I don't know if you're ready to see what I want to show you, but unfortunately you and I have run out of time. They're coming for you, Harry, and I don't know what they're going to do." This is the second time he heard that he was being followed, but this time maybe he would find who it is who's coming for him. "Who, who's coming for me?" "Stand up and see for yourself." Thomas' heart skipped a beat. "What, now?" "Yes, now. Do it slowly, the elevator." Thomas slowly stood, this time his heart went into a full frenzy. There, right in front of the elevator, were three men wearing long black robes, they were accompanied by police and Jennifer, the secretary, was pointing them straight to his cubicle!   
  
"Shit!" he almost yelled, quickly ducking down. "Yes." Came Dumbledore's voice, in a slightly amused tone. "What the hell do they want from me?" "I don't know," Dumbledore returned to his serious tone. "But if you don't want to find out, I suggest you get out of there." "How?" "I can guide you but you must do exactly as I say." Thomas feverishly nodded, "Ok." "The cubicle across from you is empty." Thomas hesitated, "but what if they..." "Go, now!" Thomas basically leapt into the other cubicle, moments before one of the cloaked men started down the aisle. "Stay here for just a moment. When I tell you, go to the end of the row, to the office at the end of the hall, stay as low as you can." After a few moments, when Thomas was pretty sure the law enforcement had left the aisle, Dumbledore said. "Go, now." Hunching down as low as he could, Thomas ran down the aisle, he passed behind the back of a police officer. He was in such a state of shock that he didn't notice someone at a photocopier say "What the?" In a bemused tone. After he almost crawled into the office and locked the door, Dumbledore's voice started up again. "Now outside is a scaffold." Out of breath, Thomas hissed into the box. "How do you know all this?" This time Dumbledore's voice was harsher and Thomas figured that he shouldn't mess with it. "We don't have time Harry, to your left there is a window, open it." Thomas did so. "You can use the scaffold to get to the roof." This time, Dumbledore was pushing it. Thomas could take hiding from police, resisting arrest and crawling around on the office floor. But one thing Thomas was mortally afraid of, was heights. "No way," He yelled into the orange box. "No way, this is crazy!" It seems that Dumbledore too had his fair share, for what he said next was something Thomas didn't expect. "There are two ways out of this building. One is that scaffold, the other is in their custody. You take a chance either way, I leave it to you." A click emanating from the box alerted Thomas that Dumbledore was no longer listening, he was utterly alone.  
  
Clutching onto the now useless box, He opened the window and climbed out, all the while mumbling to himself. "What did I do? Why me?" Nowhere along the line did he allude to the possibility that he could be in trouble for all those computer crimes he committed, but the mind works in strange ways. After rounding a corner on the narrow ledge, a sharp wind caught him and almost sent him falling to his death, the wind though, had forced him to drop the orange box. As though all hope had gone with the box, he began to edge back to the window, only able to say for words. "I can't do this."  
  
Down on the street, a young woman with hair that was slicked backed in a ponytail, which would otherwise be rather bushy, was sitting patiently on a motorcycle. Through a rear-view mirror, she found what she was waiting for. Three men in robes escorted young Thomas Anderson to a black car. Before she was spotted she inconspicuously rode away, muttering under her breath a word that she seemed to be saying a lot lately. "Shit!"  
  
A/N:  
Well, there we go. I know the chapter was a little short, but I promise, there is going to be quite a bit of action on it's way (most people who've seen The Matrix would probably know that). Well, until next time. (Suggestions welcome, haven't exactly figured how to tie some of the story points together.) 


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, I've been kinda busy for the past few weeks. Lately my friend has joined (Nightstalker_810) hope you make him feel welcome, hehehe. Anyway, give him a bit of time and he'll do well. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The interrogation room was featureless, the walls, floor and ceiling were all white. He was sitting at a metal table in a metal chair; there was another metal chair on the other side of the table, which was undoubtedly for his interrogator. Thomas Anderson sat quietly, knowing perfectly well why he was here, trying to think of something to his defence.  
  
Quietly the door opened and three robed figures walked in. One of them sat in front of him with a folder full of sheets of paper. The figure, who looked obviously the leader of the group, dumped the heavy folder on the table and opened it. All Thomas could glimpse was the sentence 'Confidential government information compromised.' And he whinced, finally being hit by the severity of the situation. The leader closed the folder. And said "As you can see, We've had our eye on you for quite some time Mr Anderson." Thomas nodded grimly. "It seems that you have been living two lives. In one life, you are Thomas A. Anderson, program writer for a respectable software company. You have a social security number, you pay your taxes, and you help your land lady carry out her garbage." The robed man looked at him meaningfully. " The other life is lived in computers. Where you go by the hacker alias 'Harry Potter'." This name he seemed to spit out, as if it was something he'd rather not say. "And are guilty of virtually every computer crime we have a law for. One of these lives has a future Mr Anderson." Said the robed man with a sigh. "And one of them does not." He abruptly closed the heavy folder, sighed and leaned forward. "Now, I'm going to be as forthcoming as I can be, Mr Anderson. You're here because we need your help." The man eyed Thomas for a few seconds, trying to find how he'd react, but he didn't move, he kept staring at him. "We know that you've been contacted by a certain individual, a man who calls himself 'Dumbledore'." Still, no reaction. "Now, whatever you think you know about this man is irrelavant. He is considered by many authorities to be the most dangerous man alive." Now a reaction, a glint in the eye, an easining in his face, Lucious may yet win this battle. "My colleagues believe I am wasting my time with you, but I believe that you wish to do the right thing. We're willing to wipe the slate clean, give you a fresh start, and all that we're asking in return is your cooperation in bringing a known terrorist to justice."  
  
A minutes silence, Lucious was quite sure he had won. Thomas let out a sigh, and spoke. "Yeah, wow, that sounds like a really good deal." He leaned back, sure now of what he was going to say, and how to win this match. "But I think I got a better one. How about, I give you the finger." Thomas then proceeded to brandish his middle finger at the three robed figures. "And you give me my phone call." A sigh of acknowledgement left Lucious's lips. "You dissapoint me, Mr Anderson." "You Can't scare me with this Gestapo crap." Interrupted Thomas. "I know my rights. I want my phone call." At this, Lucious pulled a small stick from his robes, pointed it at Thomas, muttered something under his breath and put the stick back. "Tell me Mr Anderson, what good is a phone call, if you're unable to speak?" At this, Thomas went speak, but he found he couldn't open his mouth, and when he put his to his mouth, he found that his lips were missing completely!  
  
At this he got out of his chair, as two robed men approached him. He tried to keep them at bay, but they were much stronger than he was. Lucious stood up and took a briefcase off the ground, opened at it and laid it on the table. "You're going to help us, Mr Anderson. Wether you want to or not." The two men threw the speachless Thomas onto the table. Lucious opened the suitcase. "Vincent, Gregory, hold him." From the breifcase, Lucious pulled a small metalic thing, in the shape of a rain drop. He again pulled out the stick, and tapped the rain drop in it. Suddenly, with a bright flash it came alive, a small insect spindly with legs longer than a mans arms. Thomas tried to scream as Vincent ripped his shirt open, but his mouth wouldn't allow it. Lucious dropped the spindly creature onto Thomas's chest. With a quick movement of it's legs , it made it's way to Thomas's belly and spread it open. As thomas felt a hard burning pain, it began to pass through his belly.  
  
Suddenly, Thomas awoke. Screaming in terror. It took several moments for him to realise where he was, back home, in his bed. It was all just a dream, a terrible dream. He looked at his bedside clock, four minutes to five. He lay back down, then the phone rang. He picked it up, and before he could say anything, someone else spoke, and it was the same voice from before. "This line is tapped, so I must be brief. They got to you first, but they've underestimated how important you are. If they knew what I know, You would probably be dead." He said this in a tone so empty of emotion, it surprised Thomas. "What are you talking about" He said, still believing the previous events were a dream. "W-what is happeniing to me?" "You are the one, Harry Potter, You may have spent the last two years searching for me, but I have spent the last ten, searching for you. Now, do you still want to meet?" Thomas, with grin determination replied "Yes." "Then go to the Adam Street Bridge." Before Thomas could say anything, Dumbledore hung up. He quickly put on a coat, and walked out the door, some thing, deep inside him, told Thomas that he was never going to see his humble home, again.  
  
It was a cold, wet night, the rain was falling harder than he had ever remembered it to. Though, standing under the bridge was comparativel dry. Seemingly seconds after he arrived, a long car puuled up beside him, the door opend and Hermione sitting in side leaned over and whispered "Get in". Thomas got in and was making himself comfortable, when the woman sitting in front of him turned around, and pointed another stick at him, knowing full well what those things can do, he put his hands up and whispered to Hermione "What the hell is this?" Hermione spoke in saddened whisper. "It's necessary, Harry. For our protection." "From what?" "From you." Thomas was insulted by the idea that they thought he would attack them, but before he could say anything, Hermione said. "Take off your shirt." Now things were starting to get weird. "What?" The woman in front of him, turned to the sandy haired driver and said "Stop the car!" After the car came to a grinding halt, she turned back to Thomas. She had shortly cropped bleached blonde hair, though, it didn't really suit her dark brown eyes and fair complexion. "Listen to me, copper-top. We don't have time for twenty questions. Right now there's only one rule. Our way, or the high way." Thomas looked at both Hermione and blonde-girl. "Fine." He opened the door and went to leave. But Hermione grabbed his arm. "Please Harry, you have to trust me." Thomas turned back to her, her eyes looking pleadedly into his "Why?" "Because you have been down there, Harry. You know that road. You know exactly where it ends, and I know that's not where you want to be." Thomas looked back down the road, no matter how much he denied it, she was right, with right. So, with a little hesitation, he got back in the car and Hermione gave him a rare smile. "Seamus, Lights." The driver, Seamus, switched on the inside lights. She turned back to Thomas. "Lie back, lift your shirt." With some hesitation, Thomas lifted his shirt, exposing his chest to Hermione. She, then lifted up what looked like a large pump, put another small stick into a hole and it started up. Without being able to stop himself, he asked "What is that thing?" without looking at him, Hermione replied. "We think your bugged." She put the pump on Thomas, so that a glass pipe was on his belly. A small 'screen' had appeared on her palm, she used this, as well as rotating the small stick, to track a small blimp on the 'screen'. "Try to relax" he didn't see how He could relax at a time like this, but he tried. "Come on, come on." "It's on the move!" said the bleached girl, she was watching the screen, but still had her stick pointed at Thomas. "Shit!" Hermione swore again, but Thomas looked at her in surprise, it was the first time he heard her swear. "Your going to lose it!" "No I'm not!" Thomas could feel a strange sensation in his stomach, as whatever it was, was moving around. Suddenly, Hermione made a quick rotation with a stick, and pressed a button on the pump. "Clear!" She shouted as, with a sharp pain to Thomas, a green glob was sucked out of his belly through the pipe, and landed in a small glass phial. Thomas recognised it as the small insect from what he thought to be dream, now realised it was real. "Jesus Christ, that thing is real!" he shouted as Hermione took the phial and through it out window. Ouside, in the rain, the insect solidified back into a rain drop, never to be used again.  
  
The rest of the drive was quiet, bleached girl had now faced the front, and Hermione was looking out the window. They made it to a place called the Lafayette Hotel, and had walked to the top floor. "This is it." Said Hermione. "Let me give you one piece of advice. Be honest, he knows more than you could imagine." With that, Thomas braced himself and walked through the door. 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys, here I go again. Dunno why but I feel drawn to this story, can't stop writing it. Wish I could feel the say about 'Black Horizon', cos that's a story which I really want to tell.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As Thomas opened the wide door, there was a crash of thunder outside, and he could see it momentarily light up the room which he was entering. The entire room was designed in a 'twenties' fashion. All it bared was a small round table, which had a glass of water on top, at which rested two lounge chairs. On the wall to his left, there was a smaller door. On the far wall, there was a large window, opening onto the heavens, and at the window was a tired looking man, a long silver beard tucked into his belt and flowing purple robes. As he heard the door open, the man turned to Thomas. Standing there, his eyes sparkled with untold happiness, though his lips didn't twitch, and all the fatigue left his face. "At last." He gasped in his old yet alert voice. "Welcome, Harry Potter. As you no doubt have guessed, I am Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore." Thomas didn't know what to say, people were now calling him Harry Potter so often, he began to feel that it was his true name. "It's an honour to meet you." Said Thomas, there was a moments silence where he felt Dumbledore was scrutinising him. He added a "Sir" For good measure. Another moments silence. "No, the honour is all mine." Another moment, Dumbledore looking intently at Thomas over his half-moon spectacles. "Please come sit down." Dumbledore pointed at the two large chairs with the small table. As they both sat in the chairs, Thomas noticed a small silver box in the centre of the table. Dumbledore picked this up and began twirling it between his fingers.   
  
Another silence. "I imagine that right now, you are feeling a bit like Alice, tumbling down the rabbit hole, hmm?" Thomas nodded slightly. "You could say that." Dumbledore smiled. "I can see it in your eyes. You have the look of a man who accepts what he sees, because he is expecting to wake up. Ironically, this is not far from the truth. Do you believe in fate Harry?" Thomas thought for a moment. "No," he said finally "Why not?" "Because," he said, choosing his words carefully. "I don't like the idea that I'm not in control of my life." This he said with such finality, that Dumbledore was impressed. "I know exactly what you mean." He said. "Let me tell you why you are here. You are here because you know something. What you know you cannot explain. But you feel it; you have felt it for the past three years. That there is something wrong with the world, you do not what it is, but it is there, like a splinter in your mind driving you mad. It is this feeling that has brought you to me."  
  
There was dreadfully long silence here, as Dumbledore allowed Thomas some time to digest what had just been said, after a minute, or two, or maybe even five, Thomas slowly nodded. "Do you know what I am talking about?" Without thinking, Thomas answered, saying a small word that had been written once on his monitor. "Magic." Dumbledore smiled, he leaned forward and spoke again. "Do you know what IT is? Magic is everywhere. It is all around us, even now, in this very room. You can see it when you look out your window, or when you turn on your television. You can feel it when you go to work, when you go to church, when you pay your taxes. It makes up the world that has been pulled over your eyes to blind you from the truth." As Dumbledore finished, Thomas asked. "What truth?" "That you are a slave, Harry Potter. Like many of us, you were forced into bondage, forced into a prison you cannot smell nor taste nor touch. A prison for your memories." As Thomas attempted to contemplate this sentence, Dumbledore continued. "Unfortunately, no one can be told what Magic is. You have to see it for yourself."   
  
At this point, Dumbledore stopped twirling the small silver box. He tipped the contents into his hands, and held both out. "This, is your last chance. After this there is no turning back. You take the blue pill." Dumbledore opened his left hand to reveal a small blue capsule "The story ends, you wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill." Dumbledore opened his right hand, to reveal a red capsule, identical in shape to the first. "You stay in Wonderland, and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes." Thomas thought, for a long time. The severity of what he was about to do was only beginning to penetrate him. With a little thought, he picked up the glass, took the red pill, and gulped it down.  
  
From behind his half moon glasses, Dumbledore smiled. He stood with a strength that held no similarity to his old body. "Follow me." With a little confusion Thomas followed Dumbledore through the small door, the door may have been small, but behind it, Thomas saw something he had never yet witnessed before, or at least, anything he remembered.  
  
As he walked in, he saw bleached girl, Hermione and Seamus. But there was a third person with them that he didn't recognise, a thin man with a drawling face, and sleeked blonde hair. "Seamus, are you tuned in?" Sandy haired Seamus was nodding, it was only now that Thomas realised what he had in front of him. He had a piece of thick yellow paper, which resembled parchment, full of scrawled handwriting. Seamus was holding a feather in his hand, Thomas realised it was a quill. But it was not this that had written the words, as Thomas looked on, the sheet of parchment seemed to be filling itself with writing.   
  
"Time is always against us," said Dumbledore, "please, take a seat." Hermione was standing next to a large chair, and she signalled for him to sit on it. As he did, she began to strap his arms and legs down. "Did you do all this?" He asked her, she merely nodded.   
  
After Thomas was all strapped in, Hermione sat next to Bleached girl, who was sitting in front of a board covered in rune stones, and she constantly tapped them with her stick thing. Dumbledore approached Thomas, and looked at him shrewdly. "The pill you took was charmed with a tracer. It was designed to search and find a memory cap that was placed on your mind, so that we could destroy it and reveal to you a memory that was hidden." Thomas just looked up at him, confused. "What does that mean?" "It means buckle your seat belt Dorothy." Said the man with bright blonde hair. "'Cos Kansas is going bye-bye."   
  
Thomas turned away and noticed a mirror next to him; it was cracked in several places. He stared at it intently, focusing on the cracks. Before his very eyes, the cracks disappeared, making the mirrors surface completely smooth. "Did you..." He was speechless, the events of the passed twenty minutes were enough to make anyone's head drop off, but this really topped it all.  
  
"Have you ever had a dream, Harry, that you were so sure was real? What if you were unable to wake up from that dream? How would you know the difference between the dream world and the real world?" Taking his eyes off the mirror, Thomas looked at Dumbledore, who was intently watching Thomas' every move. "This can't be-" "Be what?" interrupted Dumbledore, "be real?"  
  
Thomas looked back at the mirror. And set his hand on it, he was so stunned at what was happening, the fact that the straps holding his right hand down was completely gone. To his further astonishment, his hand pushed through the surface of the mirror, as if it was thick mud. As his hand receded from the mirror, some of the thick silvery goo stuck to his fingers, he tried to shake it off, but to his terror, the substance climbed up his arm, towards his face.  
  
As the mirror-mud climbed past his neck, Thomas' consciousness began to fade, as if from a long way off, he heard Hermione say. "He's going into replication." Dumbledore turned to Seamus who in turn said, "Still nothing." Dumbledore pulled another Orange box from his purple robes. "Ronald, we are going to need a signal soon." Then to Seamus again "Seamus, location!"   
  
The sludge was oozing into his mouth now "Targeting, almost there!" called Seamus, Thomas could hear everyone's voice as if from over a mile away. "He's going into arrest!" Hermione was sounding very distressed but almost an instant later Seamus called "Lock! I got him!" Almost instantly, Dumbledore put the orange box to his mouth. "Now Ronald, now!" With that, Thomas felt the mirror harden in his throat, a sharp pain down his spine, then all was black, and he felt no more.  
  
A/N  
Ooooh, creepy! Well, now that we got some of the introduction out of the way, we can get moving on some of the excitement! HA! 


	6. Chapter 5

All right, here we go again. Get ready for another chapter! And one other thing, I found out recently that I have been spelling Lucius wrong. So now I will call him by his proper name. And thanks to Dark Raven for spotting that one! Whew!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
* * *  
  
Harry had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. Everybody was in their pyjamas, and the celebrations lasted all night. Harry didn't know wether the best bit was Hermione running towards him, screaming, "You solved it! You solved it!" or Justin hurrying over from the Hufflepuff table to wring his hand and apologise endlessly for suspecting him, or Hagrid turning up at half past three, cuffing Harry and Ron so hard on the shoulders that they were knocked into their plates of trifle, or his and Ron's four hundred points for Gryffindor, securing the house cup for the second year running, or Professor Mcgonagall standing up to tell them all that the exams had been cancelled as a school treat ('Oh, no!' said Hermione), or Professor Dumbledore announcing that, unfortunately, Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, owing to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back. Quite a few of the teachers joined in the cheering that greeted this news.  
  
"Shame," said Ron, helping himself to a Jam doughnut. "He was starting to grow on me."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry Potter felt consciousness, yet he dared not open his eyes, yet. Something, maybe a machine of some kind, or a magical gismo, let out a small blip as Harry awoke. He heard Dumbledore's voice from somewhere above him. "Welcome back." Then, in a hushed whisper to another person. "We've done it, Hermione, We've found him." "I hope your right." Was all she said, recognising little of young Harry Potter in this now mature man. "I don't have to hope, I know it." Again Harry faded out.  
  
"He still needs a lot of work." Dumbledore was talking to another person Harry had yet not seen before, but when Harry tried to focus on his face, he found it difficult. Indeed, the light in the small room seemed so bright that he could barely focus on anything, but he saw that the roof was of stone and so were the walls, he was lying on a soft bed. The walls were lined with shelfs, which contained bottles of different sizes, filled with different coloured liquids. For one wild moment, he believed himself to be in heaven. "Am I dead?" He asked, Dumbledore turned to him in surprise, not expecting him to be awake, but he smiled and said. "Far from it!" then Harry smiled and faded out yet again.  
  
This time when Harry opened his eyes, he felt much more awake, but now his eyes were stinging. "Why do my eyes hurt?" Dumbledore, whom Harry suspected was always there, replied. "You haven't used them in quite a while." It was only then that Harry realised small pin pricks of pain all over his body; he looked down and noticed thousands of needles sticking out of his arms, legs and his torso. "What are you doing?" "Your muscles have atrophied, we are rebuilding them." Harry opened his mouth to speak again, but Dumbledore interrupted him. "Rest, Harry Potter, the answers are coming." As Harry felt fatigue creeping back into his body, he reluctantly closed his eyes again.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry opened his eyes, but he was now in a different room, it was also made of stone, but it was much smaller, and it was lit with a single torch that hung off the wall. His eyes now only tingled, but he found he could see more clearly. And his muscles seemed to respond more quickly. Suddenly, the heavy wooden door opened and Dumbledore walked in, this time, Harry wanted some answers.  
  
"Dumbledore, what's happened to me? What is this place?" Dumbledore stood opposite Harry, who was lying on the soft bed of hay. "More important then what is where." "Where?" asked Harry slightly confused. "You believe you're in New York," Harry slowly nodded, "when in fact we are actually in Britain. I cannot tell you exactly where we are because we honestly don't know. There is nothing I can say that will explain it for you, Harry." Dumbledore held out his hand, to help Harry up. "Come with me."  
  
Outside the great wooden door, everything was still stone and wood, but everything was there for a purpose. "This is "The Dungeon", the only way in or out is through magic." Images flashed through Harry's head, stonewalls, suits of armour and a name. "Are we in Hogwarts?" for a small second, Dumbledore smiled at him, But it quickly faded. "I don't know."  
  
They walked through another heavy wooden. "This is the main chamber." Another chamber flashed through Harry's mind, but this one was different, the one in Harry's mind was dark and cruel, it contained a large statue, serpent pillars and two people, who he wasn't yet able to recognise. But the main chamber had six comfortable looking chairs arranged around a centre. Then there was another chair, but this looked a lot less comfortable, and had some more gizmos placed in front of it, pieces of self writing parchment, another rune board and a small screen, that resembled a TV.  
  
"This is the core of The Dungeon. Where we go anywhere in the world through the use of portkeys." Another memory came to Harry. A maze of hedges, a cup, a graveyard, a face. "Voldemort." He muttered under his breath. They stopped walking and Dumbledore looked at Harry. "What?" "I'm beginning to remember Voldemort." Dumbledore nodded. "We will talk about that later, but first."  
  
Harry suddenly realised all the people standing around looking intently at them. "Most of my crew you already know. Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown." Harry looked at these people. Seamus, that sandy hair could not be mistaken for any body else. As for Lavender, with her short cropped bleached hair, the only way he could recognise her was through her brown eyes. "I remember you's!" Seamus laughed and shook Harry's hand with vigour. Lavender looked as if she were about to wrap her arms around him, but instead she patted him on the shoulder. "It's good to have you back."  
  
Then Harry noticed a skinny blonde standing near a wooden shelf, obviously trying to hide his face, but there was no mistaking that blonde hair, or those cruel lips. "Draco Malfoy!" He almost shouted, with a slight sneer. Dumbledore interjected. "Now wait Harry, many things have happened since you last remember, and I suggest you wait for an explanation before taking action." Harry stopped, nodded and walked the other way.  
  
"Now, the ones you haven't yet met, not lately." There were two men standing talking together, one was dark skinned and haired. "Dean Thomas, Harry, good to have you back!" Harry shook his hand, but the other man, who stood looking at Harry expectantly, occupied his attention. But something painful was going on inside Harry. A tidal wave of memories was flooding him. First there was one of a train ride, Harry meeting him for the first time. Then, one of a giant chess set, this man as a young boy sacrificing himself. Then, one of a deep dark forest, inside a car, being chased by giant spiders. Then, one of a cave, a wall of rocks blocking each other. Then, a large dog. Dragging this red head boy beneath a violent tree.  
  
Harry smiled "Ron!" he whispered ecstatically. Ron Weasley almost broke into tears; he grabbed Harry in a large bear hug yelling, "He remembered me!" There was a moment of silence where the two men just stood there, embracing each other, then they broke apart and Dumbledore spoke. "The little one behind you is Colin Creevey." Harry turned around, a camera flashing across his memories, but the man he saw resembled nothing he remembered, whereas this Colin was tall, thin, and gaunt and had a face that looked like a smile had never played across it. "Hi Harry" he said in a monotone, and got back to what he was doing before.  
  
"You wanted to know what magic is Harry?" Harry slowly nodded as Dumbledore gestured for him to sit in one of the chairs. Harry noticed that Ron Weasley sat at all the magical contraptions, and on the small screen there was a small countdown going on in the corner, there was thirty seconds left. As Dumbledore sat in the chair next to his, he said, "This will feel a little strange."  
  
As the countdown came to zero, Harry felt a pull behind his navel, as if he had just been hooked around the stomach. There was dizziness, then it all stopped. When Harry opened his eyes, he found that he was in a place, it wasn't a room because Harry didn't see any roof, walls or floors for that matter, everything was white, and it seemed to go on forever. It was only after about a minute that Harry realised that Dumbledore was there also. "This is The Construct. A dimension created through magic, in here we can create anything that can be brought into the real world, from clothing to equipment, wands, anything we need." Harry thought for a moment. "Right now, we're inside a place created by magic?" Dumbledore slowly nodded.  
  
"Harry, what is the last thing you remember?" After a moments thought, Harry replied. "Having a duel with Voldemort." Dumbledore smiled, it was, fortunately, on of his more recent memories. "Now Harry, first thing to tell you is that, about three years ago, a new type of memory charm had been discovered, it was called, the 'memory cap'. Now, whereas a memory charm can alter in strength, none can ever be as powerful as a memory cap. A cap is not only to suppress memories, but it has the ability of creating new ones. Now, as you remember, we went through a long procedure of disabling your memory cap, it was very painful, and even now, many memories will not reveal themselves to you until much later in life, and some, not ever."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and pointed behind Harry, Harry turned around to see that two comfortable chairs had materialised as if by magic, as Dumbledore sat in one, Harry sat in the other. "Hogwarts is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, you're a wizard Harry, and a powerful one at that." Dumbledore proceeded to explain to Harry about Voldemort, his reign of terror. He explained Voldemort's downfall at the hands of Harry. He explained to Harry about the Philosophers Stone, the treason of Quirrell. He explained to Harry about the Chamber of Secrets, the truth of Tom Marvolo Riddle. About Harry's Godfather, about Pettigrew's betrayal. Then, he explained to Harry the happenings at the Tri-Wizard tournament, and Voldemort's resurrection.  
  
"We do not know how long after your arrival at the Dursley's home it occurred. But Voldemort's Death Eater's broke into your home and took you. It was about two months after that in which Great Britain was declared, no longer a country." Harry sat there, taking it all in slowly. "Why?" "Because Voldemort had utterly decimated it, he killed the royal family, the prime minister, everyone who had anything to do with politics. The Country collapsed from the inside."  
  
"Why didn't Voldemort kill me?" asked Harry, remembering in full the duel with Voldemort. "Well," said Dumbledore with a sigh, "after you were captured, Voldemort turned Azkaban into a prison where he placed all his captured enemies. After you spent five years there, Voldemort declared that you had been "rehabilitated" and able to follow orders. But after about a week, you did nothing. You were a vegetable." As Dumbledore explained all this to Harry, he began to remember it all. Sitting in his room at the Dursley's, and hearing a wand blast coming from beneath, a sharp pang in his scar. Memories turned into pain; sitting in a cold damp cell, robed figures approaching, drool spilling down his tattered rags.  
  
"Voldemort placed a memory charm on you so powerful that it erased your entire life. You were indoctrinated as a Death Eater." Harry could see now, he remembered killing, not only innocents, but also friends. A muffled cry. "Harry! What are you doing?" Then a scream, as he heard his own voice mutter "crucio!" then silence, a loud "Avada Kedavra!" followed. A dead woman lay on floor, her grey hair spread out, her square glasses cracked. "You got what was coming McGonagall!" he said with a smirk as he stepped over her body, a look of shock on her face.  
  
"Mcgonagall!" he muttered, forcing back tears. "You must understand Harry, that it was not you who did those things, you were under their control, and would still be if your real self had not triumphed." Harry looked at him with a questioning look. "You see Harry, after two years of being a Death Eater, your memories began to resurface. It was then that you tried to kill Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Harry merely nodded, remembering everything. "Instead, you were captured. Lucius, and many other higher level Death Eaters, tried to persuade Voldemort to kill you and have your legacy done with, but Voldemort knew that your power was strong, and he thought that he might still harness it. So you were memory capped and placed in New York, and all but Voldemort's most loyal servants had their memories erased of you so that they would not try any "heroics". Of course, if they had, then you would not have stood a chance."  
  
They stood there for a minute. "But what about Hermione?" Asked Harry. "She said that she went through the same thing, and why is Draco Malfoy here?" There was a slight chuckle from Dumbledore. "That is indeed quite an interesting story. When we were first attacked, we had no chance. Taking all Wizards in Britain by surprise, we fought a fleetly losing battle. There was nothing for it. All that remained of the magical community were forced back and back into a single point. Surrounded by Death Eaters that outnumbered us, we took one last stand at Hogwarts.  
  
Me, Miss Granger, Mr Finnigan and Miss Brown managed to escape with our lives. We're not sure exactly who was killed and who was taken captive but, after escaping to Hogsmeade, which was hidden only through the use of extremely complicated magic that Voldemort could not penetrate, more specifically, a more advanced form of the Fidelius charm, we stayed there for a long time. After more survivors came in, we began to organise a resistance. More and more frequently we sent out scouts on missions, we planned to take back Britain. It was on one of these missions Hermione was captured and sentenced to death, and to her utter amazement found that Mr Weasley was also alive, but unfortunately, also sentenced to death.  
  
At her capture, I lost all hope for the resistance, Believing the battle to be lost So, you could imagine my great surprise when Mr's Weasley and Thomas made their way into Hogsmeade, starving. They explained that Hermione was alive and well, but carrying a memory cap and living in Washington. You see, when she was put on trial, Draco Malfoy, maybe feeling empathy for her, made his father argue that Hermione be left alive, due to her great power that may also be harnessed. She argued that she would only cooperate if Ronald Weasley was let loose, he in turn agreed only if Mr Thomas was let lose. So, freeing Ronald and Dean, they put Hermione in the same position as you. The only difference was that we knew where she was being kept. You on the other hand, were anywhere in America.  
  
It was only about a year or two after that in which we discovered you were in New York. But, somehow, The Death Eater's had managed to find out we were nearing you. Now I'm afraid that the resistance is not only in danger from the outside, but also from within."  
  
There was complete silence; Harry knew now what his life was. He felt sick. Then, another memory came into his head. A gaunt man, black, grizzly hair, his godfather. "What about Sirius Black?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him with Sympathy. "Harry, There is no way I can make it easy for you, Sirius Black is dead."  
  
Harry shook convulsively. "Hagrid? Snape?" "They are all dead." Dumbledore looked Harry in the eyes in a way that Harry had never seen before, and it frightened him beyond all else. "Harry, everyone you knew, is either here, or dead. Even the Dursley's."  
  
Harry choked, he disliked the Dursley's, but he never wanted them dead, in a way, he missed Dudley's taunts, the way Vernon's moustache quivered when he got angry, and the way Petunia's neck seemed to stretch when she tried to look over the fence.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Harry almost yelled, "It's not possible!" "I didn't say it would be easy," replied Dumbledore, "I just said it would be the truth." "No! Stop!" Harry didn't want to hear anymore, he wanted to wake from this dream, and he wanted to be back in his old room, with his trusty computer and the thousands of dollars hidden away in his bible. "Let me out, I want out!"  
  
Instantly, Harry found himself lying back in the old comfortable chair, Hermione was standing over him, she reached out to touch his shoulders, but he pushed her away and jumped out of the chair. "Easy, Harry, easy." She said, but he didn't hear her, he ran to the emptiest corner of the room, Dumbledore had also jumped out of his chair, and nimbly made his way to Harry's corner. "Listen to me." He said, reaching for Harry. Harry on the other hand felt his head swim as he shouted. "Don't touch me, stay away! I don't believe it." Harry fell to all fours, and heard Draco mutter. "He's gonna pop!" as if he were many miles away, but right beside him, he heard Dumbledore whisper. "Breath, Harry. Just breath." But it was too late, for Harry had lost consciousness and fell to the floor.  
  
A/N DAH! Finally, we get to the exciting part! Well, I love the way I was able to tie in both stories, let's hope it works out. 


	7. Chapter 6

I know it's been a long time, but here I go... again.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
When Harry awoke, he didn't open his eyes, hoping to god that he had had some awful dream. But even without opening his eyes, he knew that was just a lie. Instead of lying on a soft bed in his warm apartment, Harry could tell that he was lying on hard boards in a cold dungeon. He felt Dumbledore's presence in the room, and without opening his eyes. "I can't go back, can I." It wasn't a question.  
  
"No," came Dumbledore's reply, "but if you could, would you really want to?" Harry opened his eyes, and looked at Dumbledore with an expression of grim acceptance. "I feel I owe you an apology," Dumbledore continued, "I had a choice, After Hermione was freed, we could go back to Britain and fight the Death Eaters. Or I could continue searching for you, knowing in full well that you would be put in extreme danger. I did what I did because..." Dumbledore paused for breath, "I had to."  
  
"A long long time ago, there was an Egyptian Wizard named Amon Ra. He had the ability to change whatever he wanted, to remake magic as he saw fit. He became known as a deity, and made sure he was never challenged by restricting every other Witch or Wizards use of magic to the need of a simple object full of concentrated magic. Which is why we need wands to cast spells."   
  
Harry, many lessons being remembered, looked up at him. "I didn't know that." Dumbledore chuckled. "Very few people do, it's one of the worlds best kept secrets." "But, what about wandless magic? I've heard of that happening." "Oh, it's possible for a magical being to summon enough concentration to break the barrier, but it is very hard and very rare."  
  
"But Harry, the point is that recently, the oracle had made a prophecy." At that moment, Harry had made a face, as if he were about to say something, but Dumbledore put out his hand to hush him. "That in a time of need, when all magic people will lose hope, the reincarnation of Amon, will redo the dark ones fall." Harry nodded slowly, taking it all in. "The oracle said that the dark one was Voldemort. And many of us were dedicated to finding the reincarnation of Amon Ra. Harry, I did what I did because I believe that search is over." Harry looked at him, not believing. So, Dumbledore hadn't come to rescue him because he was a good friend, because he was willing to fight. Dumbledore had rescued him because he was going to save the world, or so some oracle had said. Harry clearly remembered Professor Trelawney, and her constant predictions of Harry's death. None of which have come true yet.  
  
"I wanted to give you this." Continued Dumbledore, standing up. "After I heard that you were captured, I searched the ruins of Petunia's and Vernon's house, and found it, strangely intact." Dumbledore pulled from his pocket a small stick, which Harry immediately identified as his wand. "I hope you will use it to such good effect as you did before."  
  
"Rest, Harry. You're going to need it." "For what?" Replied Harry, looking up at him quizzically. "Your training."  
  
* * *  
  
"Morning, did you sleep?" Harry looked up as Dean Thomas entered the room. Harry shook his head. "You will tonight, I guarantee it. Me and Ron will be the operators for your stay in this dungeon." Harry shook Dean Thomas's hand again, but he sensed something different about him, he had sensed it last time he shook his hand, as well as when he hugged Ron, he hadn't said anything because he couldn't put his finger on it, but now he realized what it was. "You - you're a muggle!" Dean just chuckled. "Yes, well spotted. One of the conditions of Ron's release and mine was that they strip us of all magic. So, instead of going out with you in the real world, Ron and me stay here. But don't worry, there's a surprising amount of us back at Hogsmeade." Harry smiled faintly. "Hmm, I remember Hogsmeade." "Yeah," laughed Dean again, "live long enough and you might see it again. Mind you, it's quite different since when we went to Hogwarts, there's a huge wall around it, and it's so crowded, they had to build these huge underground caves."  
  
"You know, I'm not supposed to talk about this, but if it is you, if you really are the reincarnation. Well, very exciting. But it's funny that you had been right under Dumbledore's nose for four years straight, and he didn't recognize you."  
  
This conversation had happened during the time they walked from Harry's tiny bedroom to the main chamber. Dean Gestured Harry to sit in one of the comfortable seats. As Harry sat down, Dean began to fiddle with all the magic gizmos at the desk. Harry looked up, there was another 'screen' on the roof. There was a picture of him, and the word 'Jujitsu' next it. "Jujitsu?" he asked. "I'm going to learn Jujitsu?" Dean winked at him, "Yep, 'accelerated learning', one of the greatest magical discoveries of the twenty-first century." At this, he tapped something on the rune board. A soft white beam flowed from the large 'screen' on the ceiling into Harry. He went rigid for a second, and then everything went black.  
  
After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and gasped for breath "Hey, look at that, I think he likes it. How about some more?" Harry looked at Dean, sitting there smiling at him. He felt out of breath, yet strangely invigorated. "Hell yes." He said breathlessly, and lay down again, waiting for the bright light.  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore swept into the main chamber, there was Dean sitting at the rune board rubbing his eyes, and Harry sitting in one of the comfortable chairs, jerking, a beam of light flooding from the roof into him. "How is he?" He asked in his old yet alert voice. "Ten hours straight, he's a machine." Suddenly, the bright light stopped and Harry opened eyes. Dumbledore nimbly walked up to him. "I know spells," said Harry "I know Avada Kedavra." "Show me." Said Dumbledore, who settled himself in another comfortable chair.  
  
"This, is the Dueling Hall, it is an array within the construct. Created by magic, this place doesn't exist. But it has been created to mimic the effects of the real world, effects like gravity. But these 'rules' are like the rules of magic. As Voldemort has found out, and you as well no doubt, some can be bent, others broken." Harry looked around the Dueling Hall; it was a long thin hall with a low roof. It had a carpet in the center, consisting of different degrees of crescent moons. "Do you understand?" Harry nodded, pulling out his wand from his robes. "Now," said Dumbledore, going into the dueling stance, "try to hit me if you can."  
  
The first blast came from Dumbledore's wand, just as Harry had begun to speak. He tried to jump out of the way, but the red blast hit him, sending him careening into the wall. Harry sat there shaking his head, then without warning, he jumped up "Expelliarmus!" With ease, Dumbledore swished his wand, sending the yellow bolt to the floor, ricocheting into the wall and straight on to Harry. Who quickly cast "Rictusempra!" Which ran head long into the Expelliarmus spell. Both collided in mid air, Expelliarmus was sent careening into a wall while Rictusempra headed for Dumbledore, who again swished his wand. This time he didn't waste anytime, it deflected towards Harry, and before he could do anything, he was on the floor in an uncontrolled fit of laughter. This had all happened in a few seconds. "Finite Incantatem!" Roared Dumbledore, and Harry abruptly stopped laughing. "Good," called Dumbledore, "adaptation, improvisation. But your weakness is not your technique." Before Dumbledore had finished talking, Harry jumped up.  
  
"Dumbledore is fighting Harry Potter!" called Colin Creevey, as he entered the mess chamber. He had walked into the main chamber and saw on the small screen, the two of them dueling. At this news, everyone who sitting there eating. Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Seamus Finnigan. All of them, literally jumped out of their chairs, two even jumped over the table, and ran into the main chamber. Colin Creevey had to move out of the way.  
  
Meanwhile, Dumbledore and Harry were still dueling. Harry was still being hit by spells, but only one had an affect on him, and that was to throw him against the wall. The others merely brought him to his knees, but he soon jumped up again. "Triplicus!" yelled harry, and three green balls of energy poured from his wand, spreading out horizontally. Then Dumbledore did something Harry didn't expect, he ran to a wall, jumped up, and flipped off it. Spinning in midair, he pointed his wand at Harry. "Alarte Ascendele!" At this, Harry was thrown up into the roof, and he fell back down again. He tried to get up, but couldn't.  
  
"How did I beat you?" Harry slowly rolled onto his back and sat up. Dumbledore was standing right in front of him. "You're - you're too powerful." Dumbledore smiled his knowing smile. "Do you think that my being faster and more powerful has anything to do with my age, or my experience?" Harry exhaled, thinking over what Dumbledore had just said. "Harry, Magic is belief. Don't think about it. To think is to sit and ponder, like you are now. To believe is to do. Take action, Harry. Believe in the words, in the magic. If you believe it, then you do it." Harry got up grumpily "Yeah, great. More enigmatic statements. How's this for a profound quote. 'Trying is the first step to failure.'" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses. "Yes, but failure is caused by a lack of belief." Even Harry laughed. "Again!" called Dumbledore returning to his side of the hall.  
  
This time, Harry concentrated hard on his will. That must have helped, because Dumbledore didn't hit him once. He either dodged or deflected every spell, or maybe Dumbledore was being easy on him. But Harry tried as hard as he could to hit Dumbledore, but no spell seemed to hit him. "What are you waiting for?" yelled Dumbledore. "You're more powerful than this." He deflected a spell into a wall. "Don't think you are, believe you are."   
  
As Harry and Dumbledore exchanged blows, none of which hit each other. Harry knew that he was getting nowhere. He had to get closer. The rest of the group was standing around the screen Dean was seated at. "Wow, look at his power ratio!" Colin pointed to the self-writing parchment as the quill began to whiz along it, automatically writing a line-graph that steadily rose higher. "It's way above normal!" He squeaked in his mousy voice.  
  
Harry had noticed it too. He saw his spells become stronger, faster, and larger. But he had made it a few feet closer to Dumbledore, who seemed to have not noticed. Then, it happened. As Dumbledore cast a "Verte Statum!" Harry jumped right over it, over a rafter, and as he was in mid-air yelled out "Immobulous!" and landed on the other side of Dumbledore. Harry's veins were thumping with adrenaline. He walked around Dumbledore, meaning to cast a spell, as a payback. Something to knock him off his feet, but noticed that Dumbledore was smiling. "You did it Harry, you willed it to be so. I have never seen anyone moves that fast before. Except for a Death Eater."  
  
Harry whispered. "Finite Incantatem." Then to Dumbledore. "I know what you're trying to do." "I'm trying to free your mind. To have you believe that you are what I know you are. Dean, present the 'jump' array." This last part he said as if Dean was standing next to him. But suddenly Harry found himself on top of a building, there was a large highway separating this one, from another one. But apart from that, there was blank whiteness as far as the eye could see. "Give me your wand Harry." Harry cautiously handed Dumbledore his wand, who pocketed both Harry's and his own. "You have to let all go, Harry. Fear, doubt, disbelief. Don't think about it, Harry, believe it." And with that, he threw himself off the building, Harry was about to call out, when instead falling down, Dumbledore soared the twenty metres straight to the next building, and landed perfectly on top with a dull thud.  
  
"Whoa." Was all Harry could say. He had never seen anyone do anything like that with a wand, let alone without. "Okie dokie." Said Harry to himself. "Believe it, that's all I have to do, believe it."   
  
Back on the ship everyone was still looking intently at the screen. But they were watching Harry on the roof. "What if he makes it?" Asked Colin. "No one makes the first jump." Replied Seamus. "I know," answered back Colin quickly. "But what if he makes it?" "He won't." Seamus replied firmly, meaning the discussion was ended. But Hermione was concentrating on the screen, and Draco was the only one who heard her mutter, under her breath. "Come on."  
  
Back on the building, Harry yelled out loud "BELIEVE IT!" and jumped over the ledge... But instead of soaring through the air, he plummeted down. As he began to near the gravel road, everything faded to black. And he found himself back in the main chamber, with his eyes closed. Everyone around the monitor groaned and the group began to dissipate. "Wha - what does that mean?" Asked Colin again. "It doesn't mean anything." Replied Lavender, walking away. "She's right," Harry opened his eyes as he heard, for the first time in his life, Draco say something pleasant another human being. "Everybody falls for the first time. "Right Herm?" But Hermione had already walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't remember you ever bringing me dinner." Said Draco, as Hermione left Harry's room with a tray. "There's something about him, isn't there?" Hermione looked at him quizzically. "Don't tell me you're a believer now?" Draco shook his head, with a grin. "No, I just keep wondering, if Dumbledore was so sure, why doesn't he take him to see The Oracle." Hermione looked at him, and said. "Dumbledore will take him when he is ready." And walked away. Leaving Draco looking after her.  
  
A/N Well, that took ages. But it's done, and it's up. Harry duels, we find out more about their past. And well, you see. 


End file.
